


Save The Last Dance

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Save The Last Dance

Honestly, you weren’t a huge fan of weddings in general lately. All your friends were getting married, and you hadn’t dated anyone in months. There’s nothing wrong with that, but going to weddings alone sucked, there were always people that your friends would try to set you up with. Be it a weird relative or a groomsman, you weren’t interested. The past few times you had been a bridesmaid, your friends tried to set you up with some real stinkers. There was the guy that was convinced basketball was the only important thing in life. There was also the guy who had a tattoo of a naked woman with antlers on his ass. You didn’t even want to talk about the guy who was already married and had a girlfriend too, and was STILL hitting on you. When you were introduced to the groomsman who would be walking with you for this wedding, you knew things weren’t going to go well. 

“Ashton, who the hell is your friend and why does he keep hitting on me?”

He smiled sheepishly, “I may or may not have told him that you’re single.”

You turned to your best friend, “You and your fiancé need to stop trying to set me up.”

She grabbed you by the shoulders, “Come on! He’s cute, and if you don’t like him then I can always set you up with my second cousin, he’s always saying how pretty you are.”

“The one who also calls his dick the ‘Pussy Destroyer,’ no thanks.”

She sighed and looked over at Ashton, who looked just as lost for words, “Fine, but don’t complain to me when you have nobody to dance with at the wedding.”

“I won’t,” you said confidently. 

You sat alone at a table while everyone was dancing with their partners, and for a moment you kind of missed the guy with the ass tattoo. At least when he was there you didn’t have people coming up to you all of the time and asking why you didn’t have a boyfriend or something. At least when there was someone else with you it didn’t feel nearly as pathetic as it did now that you were getting drunk alone at a wedding. You tossed back a shot of tequila and really felt the burn from that one. Just then, one of the groomsmen sat down across from you. 

He had dark brown hair and a jaw that could cut the cake better than a knife, “You looked a bit lonely, figured a bit of whiskey might cheer you up, or get you drunk enough that you don’t feel nearly as miserable as I do right now.”

You motioned towards the glasses from all the liquor you had, “Give me five minutes for the alcohol to set, I’ll be drunk as hell.”

“Well, if you’re ahead, I might as well catch up,” he quickly pounded down both glasses of whiskey and then turned back to you, “I’m Calum, who’re you?”

“Y/n, I’m the maid of honor, although I don’t feel very full of honor.”

“Ah, I do remember seeing you give a speech earlier. That was great.”

You smiled and just sat there looking at the view from where you sat. The venue really was beautiful. It was a small building, and you were all outside, and it didn’t look special at first. But it was at the top of a mountain, and when you looked down towards the city, it was gorgeous. It looked right over downtown, there were lights everywhere, and you could see the palm trees sway in the breeze. The best part of weddings was always the venues. Each one was more beautiful than the last, but nothing would ever beat this one in your opinion. 

“Y/n?”

You snapped out of your trance and looked over at Calum, “Sorry, what?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to dance, just one dance?”

You smiled faintly and shook your head, “I’m not really in the mood to dance, later though.”

He stood up and grinned, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

He disappeared into the crowd, and you were left there by yourself. You were briefly buzzed during the night, but by the time two in the morning rolled around, you had sobered up. Your friend and Ashton had both left, and all of the guests were leaving as well. You were in charge of putting the presents in your car and dropping them off at their apartment, so you started loading them. As you were about to grab the biggest gift, another pair of hands picked it up first. You looked and saw Calum smiling, “Hey, I figured you had left at this point.” He shrugged and started walking towards your car, “Well, it didn’t look like anybody else was going to help you.” 

The two of you finished loading most of the presents into the car, but you couldn’t fit all of them. So, instead of making two trips, Calum offered to put the rest in his car and follow you to drop them off. Normally you’d say no, but you knew any friend of Ashton’s was trustworthy. He followed behind your car and you both got to the apartment without a problem. You looked under the doormat for the key, but it wasn’t there, and when you checked the under side of the patio table, it wasn’t there either. They must have forgotten to put them back when they locked themselves out last week. You didn’t want to bother them on their wedding night, so you were left with one option.

“Let’s just get the gifts from your car, cram them into mine, and then I’ll just keep them at my place until they get back next week.”

Calum laughed quietly, “Y/n, I’m sorry, but there is absolutely no more room in your car, you can barely see out of the back window as it is.”

“Well I need to get them to my place.”

“Look, I swear I’m not some creep okay? I’ll just follow you to your place, unload the gifts, and I’ll never see you again. Sound good? I swear, I just want you to get home safely.”

You could see he was being genuinely nice and agreed to letting him help you. Once again, you got into your cars and drove off. He followed behind your car until you got to your apartment. He helped you carry the gifts up and then waved goodbye. You walked him back out to his car just to make sure he was safe, but as he was walking down the stairs, he missed a step and he tumbled down. You ran over to him and he attempted to stand up. He promptly fell back to the floor, and you saw a flash of his ankle, which was obviously bruised. 

You helped him stand up, “Here, let me help you, you probably need to see a doctor.”

He pulled up his pant leg and saw his ankle, “No, it’s fine, I used to do this all the time when I played soccer.”

“Well you can’t drive home.”

He pulled out his phone and started dialing, “It’s fine, I’ll call my friend Michael, he can come get me.”

You helped him over to your apartment to sit down while you waited for him to get through to someone. After an hour of calling you were pretty tired and decided it was enough.

“Not to be rude, but it’s four in the morning.”

He was leaving a voicemail and turned to you when he was done, “I know, and I’m really sorry, Luke and Michael aren’t answering and-”

You tossed a blanket wrapped pillow at him, “Just stay the night, I know you won’t kill me, mainly because if you even come near my room, I will mace the shit out of you.”

Calum nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, “Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

You stared at his tattoos for a moment and then snapped out of it, “There’s food and water bottles in the kitchen if you get hungry or thirsty.”

You walked away to your room to go to sleep, and sure enough you knocked as soon as your head hit the pillow. When you woke up, you walked out of your room cautiously and headed over to the couch where Calum was the night before. He wasn’t there, but his blanket was folded nicely and the pillow sat on top of it. You immediately smelled coffee and turned to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table smiling and eating a bagel. As you walked over he slid a mug towards you and a plate with a bagel.

“I wasn’t sure what you like in your coffee, so I bought cream and milk, but hey, maybe you like it black. And I never know what people put on bagels so I have jam, cream cheese, and peanut butter. Personally, I’m more of a cream cheese person, but I don’t know about you.”

You looked at the big smile on his face and giggled, “Thank you Calum, this is very sweet.”

“I just wanted to show you that I really am sorry about last night.”

You shrugged took a sip of your coffee, “Don’t even worry about it. How’s your ankle feeling?”

He laughed and looked at the bag of bagels, “Well, good enough that I hobbled over to the bakery and got us breakfast without a problem.”

The two of you enjoyed your breakfast for a bit too long. Calum ended up staying until about eight o’clock that evening. It hadn’t occurred to either of you that you had been talking for a long time. Something just clicked when you were with him. Turns out, he wasn’t a creep. 

He glanced at his watch and then let out a small gasp, “It’s getting late, I should probably go home.”

You looked at the stove clock, “Wow, I didn’t even notice the time. Let me walk you out.”

You got out to the car and said your goodbyes. But, you couldn’t help but notice that there was music playing faintly. You both searched your pockets, and when you checked your phone, you noticed there was music playing. You quickly recognized the song and shut it off.

“What song was that?”

You glanced down at your phone and blushed, “It was nothing, just some random song.”

“Come on, I’m always looking for new songs.”

“Love Me Tender by Norah Jones.”

Calum smiled and held his hand out, “Can I see?”

You handed him the phone and he messed around with it for a minute before handing it back to you. “Press play.” You did as he said, and as you pressed play you heard the song start coming from his car. He held out his hand again and bowed, “May I have this dance?” You took a hold of his hand, and he pulled you close as you slow danced in the parking lot. As he held onto you, you couldn’t help but feel a bit excited, and nervous, and happy, and basically every emotion at once. You felt terrified, and amazing. You swayed along to the music, and your head rested on his shoulder as you danced. 

That was months ago though, and now you were left at another wedding without a boyfriend, again. You looked out over the city, and saw the same beautiful view from months ago. All the stars were out tonight, and it was gorgeous. The music played in the background, and it was just like it was months ago. You turned back to your table and you saw a familiar hand outstretched towards you. You held onto it and stood up, smiling happily.

 As you walked out onto the dance floor you heard the dj say, “And now, Mister and Misses Calum Hood will be performing their first dance as a married couple.”

You rested your head on Calum’s shoulder, just like the first time you danced, “Love me tender, love me sweet.”

He smiled and pulled you closer, “Never let me go.”

 


End file.
